Roads in a metropolitan area may be divided into segments for ease of identification of portions of roads. Such identification may be useful when describing features of portions of roads, such as average estimated speed of each portion. Road information may be broadcast to each device based on the current speeds or travel times of each segment, which allows each device to compute an estimated time of arrival by summing the segment speeds.
However, road segments may not have been assigned in the most efficient manner. For example, the segments may have been assigned based strictly on geography, for example by dividing them into equal length segments of arbitrary length. This may not be an optimal way to assign segment boundaries.
What is needed is a system and method that can redefine segments boundaries.